


i hear symphonies in my head

by runnyc33



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, switch!vm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runnyc33/pseuds/runnyc33
Summary: Scott’s ready.His fingers tap on his thigh in the backseat of the Uber, and he looks out the window absentmindedly.  His thoughts are pleasantly buzzed, since he’s been out with a few friends at a bar, cheering the Leafs to victory.  A smirk spreads across his face as he imagines getting home and wrapping Tessa up in a private celebration.  The devotion he’ll show her, the way he’ll keep her hips down as he revels in his ability to make her feel good…





	i hear symphonies in my head

His pulse is racing.  His senses are overwhelmed, his left foot twitching.  His field of vision narrows as his mind races.

Scott’s ready.  

His fingers tap on his thigh in the backseat of the Uber, and he looks out the window absentmindedly.  His thoughts are pleasantly buzzed, since he’s been out with a few friends at a bar, cheering the Leafs to victory.  A smirk spreads across his face as he imagines getting home and wrapping Tessa up in a private celebration. The devotion he’ll show her, the way he’ll keep her hips down as he revels in his ability to make her feel good…

His thoughts are interrupted when the car pulls up to the curb.  His voice is hoarse as he thanks the driver before exiting the car.

He walks quickly up to the building, up the stairwell.  He’s rushing - he needed Tessa an hour ago. She needs to be shown how much he treasures her.

The door to their condo flies open with a bang.   _ Oops _ , Scott thinks to himself, as he grabs for the handle, shutting it behind him.  “Tessa! Tess, where are you?”

“Here.”  The voice comes from the family room, as Scott shakes off his jacket, his shoes clattering against the wall as he flings them off his feet,  before padding through their home.

Tessa’s curled on the couch engrossed in a book, hair still slightly damp, a white fluffy robe hugging her body. She doesn’t even look up as he  enters the room. He stalks over to her, her eyes widening briefly at his presence, before she looks up at him, a smirk settles on her face – she’s noticed how dark his eyes are.

Her book closes with a soft thump.

Wordlessly, he throws her body over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, walking them towards the bedroom.  Tessa’s hand tangles in his long hair, first threading through it lightly, before pulling it sharply as they cross the threshold into their bedroom.  Scott growls, low in his throat, tossing her onto the bed.

Tessa cocks her eyebrows.  It’s a challenge – a challenge Scott accepts with a quirk of his lips, as his hands reach out for her robe’s tie.  Slowly, he pulls it, letting the rope gape open, hands traveling across her rib cage as she shrugs it off the rest of the way.  His hands lightly wander her body, just ghosting across her skin, leaving goosebumps as they go.

“Stay.”  The word is gravelly, spoken with authority.  Tessa bites her lip, and obeys - sort of.

As he reaches to unbuckle his belt, Tessa can’t help if her hand travels to her clit, circling it with practiced ease, ramping herself up, while watching Scott divest himself of his clothes.  It’s her very own strip tease, after all.  _ What a view. _  And she can’t help how she loves how much faster he works, eager to have his hands on her instead.  Scott tangles himself briefly in his shirt in his haste, jumping around slightly to free himself, and it would be funny except she’s distracted by how tight his jeans have gotten.

Finally,  _ finally _ , his clothes are off, and he stares at her hand, pointedly.  “I stayed, didn’t I?” she remarks with a hint of defiance. With a tilt of his head, he silently questions her, before taking her wrist and pinning it above her head.  Not to be undone, she uses her free hand to wrap around his cock. “It certainly doesn’t seem like you objected, hmm?” Her hand strokes him once, twice.

With a breathy exhale, he grabs this wrist too, tightening his grasp slightly in warning, and brings it to the other above her head, gathering both in one hand, pinning them to the mattress above her.  Tessa reacts instantly, squirming, and he hovers above her for a moment, his gaze intense as it examines every inch of her. She pulls lightly on her arms, wishing for a moment she could cover up and hide, before his eyes lock onto hers again, the gaze on of complete devotion.  She’s hit with an overwhelming sense of security, and her eyes flutter close, surrendering to emotion and sensation, as Scott crashes his lips onto hers. His free hand roams her body as they kiss, tracing lightly over her abs and her ribs, before coming up to cup each breast. Shifting slightly, his grip still tight around Tessa’s wrists, his mouth moves to her neck.  He pinches one nipple at the same time as he bites her neck and Tessa’s hips buck involuntarily.

His knee comes up between her legs, and Tessa takes full advantage of it, canting her hips against it as he continues his actions.  She’s so close to coming, but every time she thinks she’s about to fall over the brink, Scott shifts his knee away from her center, preventing her from getting the release she so desperately needs.  She whines in the back of her throat, but he just chuckles against her skin. “Be good, T.”

After the third time, Tessa’s done being patient.  As Scott’s mouth closes around a nipple, the suction delectable, her head falls to the side - which is when she sees it.

She smiles slightly, and moans as Scott’s teeth scrape her nipple softly.  She brings her foot up, stroking the back of his thigh, before hooking it to pull him closer to her body.  His body relaxes, until his cock is against her center, and her hips undulate against him, rubbing him, until she hears his breathing become uneven.  His grip on her wrists slacks.

Perfect.

With speed, she breaks his hold on her wrists, reaching for the robe’s tie besides her on the bed, while simultaneously wrapping both legs around him and flipping him over.  With a startled umph, Scott finds himself on his back, Tessa straddling his stomach and tying his wrists together before lashing them to the headboard.

“What the -”

“Fuck?”  She interrupts.  “Precisely. I got tired of being  _ teased _ .”  Her hand wraps around his cock, and it twitches in her hand.  “It was time to fuck.”

She sinks onto him.  Simultaneous moans fill the room, reveling in the feeling, before her hips begin to move.   _ Fuck _ , Scott thinks, tugging on the binds slightly, he wants to be touching her, he  _ needs _ to be touching her.  He feels as her hips begin to lose her rhythm.  She rides him to her orgasm – which doesn’t take long, given the way Scott had kept her on the edge – before pulling off of him immediately, riding the post-orgasmic waves in shaky movements against his thigh.

He’s still painfully hard, straining, as she stops, breathing fast.   _ God, she’s beautiful, _ Scott thinks.  She bites her lip as she looks down at him, and his heart stops for moment - the way her hair falls over her shoulders, the low light hitting her skin just right, the smattering of freckles along her collarbone.  He wants his hands on her. He wants his tongue on her. His cock twitches at the thought. He pushes his hips upwards, making Tessa gasp at the movement against her sensitive center. “Hey, babe?”

“Hello,” she replies, all silk and bliss.  Her body sinks onto the bed next to him, and her fingertips lazily stroke his chest, without rush, and fuck if every touch doesn’t go straight to his groin.  Her hands travel lower, tracing the lines of his abs. She bites her lip as they contract beneath her fingertips. Her fingers brush against the trail of dark hair, down, and he’s actively whimpering now, desperate.  Finally – she lightly grasps his shaft, traveling its length once, and he gasps and bucks against her palm. Her free hand pushes his hip down, as the fingers of her other continue to stroke up and down lightly.

She shifts in the bed, positioning herself between his legs, hands resting lightly on his hips, her breath on his cock tantalizing.  She pauses, and his eyes lock onto hers. He is lost in the brilliant green, the way they sparkle as her head descends. Her tongue first traces his head, before he is enveloped in the warmth of her mouth.  He tries to buck upwards, slightly further into the heat, but her hands tighten on his hips, keeping him down, her nails digging into his skin. Fuck, if that pain isn’t a little bit delicious. He pulls on his wrists again, testing their binds, but they don’t budge.  With his inability to move, the sensations are even more overwhelming, and he stares at her as she works him over, a combination of awe and - oh fuck - desire taking over him. She pulls him further into her, her throat contracting around him.

It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time before he’s spilling into her.

Licking her lips, she moves up his body to kiss him soundly, the taste of him still in her mouth.  

Pulling away, she sits up on his chest.  “I think… it’s time you return the favor.”  

His pupils dilate and she smirks and shuffles forward on her knees, until they’re straddling his face.  Slowly, she lowers herself. When his tongue makes its first swipe through her wet folds, her hands grasp the headboard, knuckles turning white.  He moans with her clit in his mouth, and she bucks so hard against him that he does it again. The combination of his tongue inside her and his nose against her clit has her rocking back and forth, trying to get more,  _ more _ , more of everything.  She’s almost past caring if he can breathe, as long as he gets her off.  His lips latch around her clit, pulling it tight into his mouth, a hard suction, and she’s calling out his name as stars explode across her closed eyes, the fast pounding of her heart and the whine of her release a private symphony in her head.  His tongue swipes against her in long laps as she rides the waves of her orgasm, until it’s too much for her to take, and she shifts off him, lowering her body on top of his.

She kisses him softly, as she frees his hands.  Scott immediately wraps his arms around her. “Again, Tessa?  Couldn’t take a little teasing?”

“You were going too slow,” she insists, stretching up to kiss his nose, before lying her head on his chest.

“That  _ was _ the point, T.”

“Well, next time don’t leave the robe right there, eh?”

His laughter rumbles through his chest, as she feels a light kiss on her hair.  “You won’t hear me complaining. But fair warning – payback’s a bitch.”

Tessa cocks her eyebrows.  “I think I can handle it.” Her voice softens.  “Love you, Scott.”

“I love you too, Tessa.”

Still wrapped up in each other, their bodies sated and spent, they both close their eyes, and slowly drift off to sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to @jlhd for beta-ing and generally making my smut about 200% less awkward.
> 
> GLGC, as always, thanks for indulging me.


End file.
